1998 Calladega 500
The 1998 Calladega 500 is a Piston Cup race held in the Calladega Speedway. It's one of the races of part-time racers Winford Rutherford, Lee Revkins, Dirkson D'agostino, Aiken Axler, Davey Apex, Slider Petrolski, Kevin Shiftright and Todd Marcus. It is also known that Ryan Shields booked the wrong flight from New York to Germany instead of New York to Alabama due to forgetting to put his corrective windshields on. Winner is The King with Chick Hicks 2nd and Claude Scruggs 3rd (Claude would win the N20 Cola 400 as one of three finishers in the race, the other two are Murray Clutchburn and part-timer Lee Revkins) Ryan did not attend this race, because he instead went to race at the IRGP (Which is the WGP before being cancelled and renamed like that in 2011) race at Germany telecast by RSN. It's also known that James Cleanair got his roof hit by Kevin Shiftright, who spun trying to avoid Chick's bump on Aiken Axler, but Aiken saved himself. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Pit Announcers: River Scott Transcript Wrong Flight (The plane landed at Germany.) Ryan Shields: Finally we are here at Calladega! Let's do this! Right guys? Guys? (The passengers are confused) A Blue Minivan Passenger: Calladega? You aren't at Calladega you're here at Germany! Ryan: What? I was supposed to be at Calladega! NOT GERMANY!! Oh no! That's right I had lost my corrective windshields and I was trying to find them and I booked the wrong (Dolphin Censor) flight! Oh no! Same Blue Minivan: He said bad word number 5! Ryan: I did. (Chuckles nervously) Red Ferrari Enzo: Get him! (The cars in the plane start fighting at Shields) Ryan: (Popeye toot, 2x) SUCKS!! Same Blue Minivan: 11 and 4!! (They start fighting again) Ryan: Cu... (Dolphin Censor) YOU GUYS!! (They fight again) Ryan: Curse you, sorry!! (Ryan goes to the streets and sees a poster) Ryan: Sign ups for Hockenheim, the 4th of eight International Racing Grand Prix races (back in 1998 there was nine races in Tokyo, Paris, Porto Corsa, New York, Berlin, Melbourne, Sao Paulo, Las Vegas and London) and you are allowed to sign up mid season)? Hmm seems like a race of some sort. I'M IN! I'M SO FREAKING IN! (Back to Pinkie and Spike) Spike: Well, that's Germany, but he'll attend the IRGP race there. So in just a moment, we'll be back... Pinkie: THAT'S MY TURN, DUDE! Spike: So sorry. Pinkie: So in just a moment, we'll be back. Stand by for more ESPN telecast info about the Calladega 500 at Alabama Speedway! (Commercials play) James Cleanair Gets His Top Damaged Pinkie: OH MY GOD! CHICK IS NEAR AIKEN! HE BUMPS HIM! Spike: Chick bumps AIKEN! I repeat! Chick bumps ANDREW!!! Pinkie: Uh oh, there comes him and touches Klint!! Spike: He's gonna get him! Pinkie: HE HITS THE TOP OF JAMES CLEANAIR!!! CLEANAIR FLIPS ON HIS ROOF AND LANDS ON WHEELS!! Spike: He's turning around like stupid nuts! Bumps Ernie Gearson! HE TAKES OUT FLOYD, THE MOST POPULAR DRIVER!! Pinkie: NO! And there goes Chuck, rookie Manny, and many more! This is the biggest crash I've EVER SEEN!! Chick is so going to win!! Spike: The King and Chick and some others, which are Claude, Mark, Ponchy, and Eugene did not crash, though. Also finishers are Dirkson, Rusty, Aiken, Lee, Greg, Kevin Racingtire, Darren and Billy and just these fourteen. And the winner is Strip Weathers, or The King, but if this is the first time you've seen a Piston Cup race, Strip Weathers is The King's actual name. Only Dirkson, Aiken, Lee, and Darren were the part-timers that finished, let's go to their team radios. (Dirkson Team Radio) Dirkson: I MADE IT THROUGH, I (Popeye Toot) MADE IT THROUGH! (Aiken Team Radio) Aiken: THIS IS SO AMAZING! Hugo Fast: Of course, great job Aiken! (Lee Team Radio) Lee: WOO! THAT WAS THE BEST, BEST RACE EVER! I'M GONNA BE THE ROOKIE! (Darren Team Radio) Darren: WOO, I DID IT! I SURVIVED THE HUGE ONE WITH FLOYD IN IT! DALE JR. WAS THERE TOO! Nebekenezer Schmidt: YES, YOU DID IT DARREN! Senior Trax: Great job, I'm glad you made it through! Results #The King - 200 laps #Chick Hicks - 200 laps #Claude Scruggs - 200 laps #Mark Landis - 200 laps #Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps #Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps #Lee Revkins - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Category:Historic Races